New to Pine Valley
by Kendall Hart
Summary: Kendall finds out that she has another sister that was given up by Erica. A Girl arrives in Pine Valley with terrible news.Did Michael have a unknown brother seeking revenge? Could their lives be at stake? RR!
1. Kendall's Promise

Prolugle  
  
"Perfect, you have an adopted family for her? Great come by around 3:00 and I will give her to you." Erica Kane said over the phone. She hung it up and gathered up the baby.  
"They will be here in a half hour. Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am!" 30 minutes later she heard the door bell ring and she went to go answer it. "Are you positive she will never find me here?" Erica asked the adopive agent.  
"I have deleated all ties between her, and you." He responded as he gave Erica the paper work from the agency. "Good!" Erica said as she gave him the baby and shut the door. "Except for one, the sister." he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.  
  
Kendall flipped through the stacks and stacks of old papers in her mother's desk in Enchantment.  
"Wow she really let this stuff pile up," Kendall thought. She stopped flipping through the papers when a title caught her eyes.  
CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION WHO: CELINE MONTGOMERY DATE OF BIRTH: MARCH,14,1987 GIVEN UP BY: ERICA KANE ON MARCH,20,1987  
Kendall stared wide-eyed at the papers.  
" Kendall how are you doing in there?" Erica Kane called. Erica had offered her a position in Enchantment, and a spot in her heart, but she made it clear that if Kendall made one false move all of that would be taken away.  
Kendall stuffed the papers into her black purse, just as Erica made her way into her office.  
"Kendall what was that?" Erica said, eyeing her.  
Kendall slowly pulled the papers out of her purse and handed them over to Erica. Erica turned pale and sat on the over stuffed sofa.  
"I thought I burnt these, where did you find them?" Erica asked, putting the papers on the coffee table in front of her.  
"Who is that Mother?" Kendall asked ignoring Erica's question.  
"Nobody you need to worry about." Erica answered with a faraway look in her eyes. Erica got up and walked to the door of the office. "If you don't mind I would like to lie down upstairs, call me if you need me." Erica said, halfway out the door.  
"Sure go ahead." Kendall replied with a puzzled expression on her face. Kendall walked over to the coffee table and picked up the papers. "I'll find you Celine, I promise." Kendall said to herself. 


	2. On the Edge

Chapter Two (A/N: Ali is Bianca's daughter as a teenager but it is still the same year, 2003)  
  
Celine tore the police tape off of an apartment door in Pine Valley. She turned the knob and opened the door and peered inside. Books and clothes lay scattered on the wooden floor and some of the cusions were off of the black leather couches.  
"Well safe to say they didn't miss a clue," Celine said to herself. As she stepped into the apartment she could hear voices comming down the walk way. Celine quickly hopped behind one of the couches as two people walked to the door across the street.  
"Kendall what is wrong with you latley you seem, sad." Erica said to Kendall.  
"Nothing, I have just been thinking a lot latley." Kendall said as she unlocked the door across the street. Both of the women stepped into Kendall's apartment, not even noticing the open door across the street.  
Celine relized she had been holding her breath the whole time and let it out. She boosted herself up from behind the couch and walked over to the door."Wait a minute! Kendall....." She thought as she pulled out a folded piece of paper adressed to Kendall Hart. Celine thought back to the man who told her to deliver the messages adressed to Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, and Kendall Hart. He was creepy, dressed in all black, but he said the messages were important and not to read them. Celine quietly walked to Kendall's door and put the note next to it.  
"Kendall I'm going over to see how Bianca and Ali are doing." She heard the other woman say followed by footsteps.  
"Okay, I'll come too." She heard Kendall say.  
Celine rushed across and to the apartment. She closed the door, but in a hurry she accidently left it open a little. Celine ducked behind the couch again, her heart racing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kendall stepped out of the apartment after her mother and noticed the piece of paper in her hands.  
"What is that?" Kendall asked.  
"I don't know, It's adressed to you." Erica replied as she handed the message to Kendall.  
Kendall unfolded the paper and read the messy handwriting. She turned white and her eyes widened. Kendall leaned against her mother, feeling weak.  
"Kendall what happened!" Erica said in a concerned tone. Kendall didn't answer, but handed her the note. Erica read: To my sister in-law Kendall Hart, To make things short, I will be comming after you. I will kill you, and your family, even the one who you are searching for. Don't even try going to the cops, they can't help you!  
From,  
Mitchell  
Erica gasped as she read the note and turned her head towards Michael's old apartment. The door stood slightly ajar. Kendall followed Erica's gaze towards the door. Kendall slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. She looked inside to see that it looked exactly the way the police left it, a mess.  
"Mabye the wind blew it open." Erica said, joining Kendall's side.  
"Yea, right." Kendall replied, walking further into the apartment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Celine heard the two people walk in. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide as she remained behind the couch.  
"Should I just give up?" She asked herself, "They will find me anyway, and I need help delivering the last two messages"  
Celine took a deep breath and stood up from behind the couch.  
"Uhhh Boo?" She said sheepishly.  
"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?" Kendall asked, her face turning red with fury.  
"Whoa! No reason to get upset, i'm uh, Monica!" She lied, she never gave her real name out to strangers.  
"Yea well that still doesn't answer the other question, Why are you here!?" Erica said.  
"A shady charactor sent me to deliver messages to a couple of people, and I needed a place to stay." Celine answered.  
"So you are the one that sent Kendall that horrible message?" Erica asked.  
"I had no idea what it said, but yes that was me," Celine answered, "A guy in all black told me to give you these messages, "or else", he really creeped me out!"  
"Who are the other messages for?" Kendall asked.  
Celine took the other messages out of her jeans pocket and read, "Erica Kane, and Bianca Montgomery. Do you know any of these people?"  
"I'm Erica Kane, and the other one is for my daughter." Erica answered as she held out her hand for the other note. Celine gave it to her, hoping it was not "horrible". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Erica opened the note slowly, dreading whatever it said. She read over the note.  
Erica Kane, You think you know your daughters well, but you don't. They are hiding a seceret from you. Just like you are hiding a seceret from them, accually a similar seceret. To bad you will be dead before you will get the chance to find out.  
Mitchell  
"Is it bad?" Kendall asked her mother.  
Erica crumbled up the note. "I'm not even going to listen to this note!" Erica said, hoping Kendall wouldn't want to read it. She thought back to the year 1987, when she had given up her baby, and also Jackson's baby. "It's weird, Kendall just found the adoption papers, and suddenly, someone is threatening me over it. Kendall is the only one who somewhat knows about the baby....." Erica thought.  
"Kendall did you write these notes!" Erica asked, in an angry tone.  
Celine noticed Kendall about to burst and cut in before she did, "I told you it was a man that gave them to me!"  
"You are right, it is silly of me to think Kendall did it." Erica said quickly.  
Kendall wore a sad expression. "She still doesn't trust me!" Kendall thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria sat in the room where Carlos had died. Her eyes were red from crying and tears streaked her face. "I knew I wasn't ready to operate!" Maria thought, mad at herself for not trying to find another doctor.  
"Maria, you did the best you could." Edmund said, walking into the room  
Maria stood up to face Edmund. She walked over to him, layed her head on his shoulder, and cried. Edmund wrapped his strong arms around her.  
"Maria, it wasn't your fault, mabye it was time for Carlos to leave. You saved him from having to run away for the rest of his life.  
"But I could have saved his life. I let him down,and Pablo down too." Maria answered, lifting her head up from his sholder.  
"No you saved them! Carlos and JuanPablo would have had to run away for the rest of their lives!" Edmund said, "and it wasn't your fault, the Male Nurse that was in the operating room with you was part of the group chasing Carlos down. He put the bone fragment in."  
Maria thought about what Edmund had said and shook her head. "I still don't think I'm ready to operate! I almost lost you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Celine fished the last note out and handed it to Erica.  
"You can give her the last message, I'll just go now.." Celine said taking a step towards the door.  
Kendall grabbed Celine's arm, stopping her from leaving. "Oh no you don't! I still have some questions to ask you!" Kendall commanded.  
"Ok, ok!" Celine answered. She strode over to the couch and sat down. "Ask away."  
~~  
"So you have no family, no home, and you were given up when you were a baby?" Kendall asked.  
"Yes, that is right." Celine answered. She had explained her life to Kendall and Erica, though there was not much to tell. Celine was a homeless orphan, how exciting could that get?  
Kendall's face soften towards Celine. She could tell she didn't want to talk about it any longer. She was a sweet girl with so many troubles.  
"About the man, where did he give you the notes?" Erica asked.  
"About a mile outside of Pine Valley, it took me a day to get here, so he is probably close." Celine told her.  
Kendall wore a troubled expression. She didn't want him to bother Ali.  
Erica looked at her watch. "Oh it's getting late! I was suppost to meet Bianca at her apartment a half hour ago!" Erica hurried up and gathered her purse and her coat.  
"Oh thats right!" Kendall said getting up from the couch. "Monica, you can come too, my sister has a daughter your age and im sure you two would get along great!"  
Celine stared at her. "Monica? Oh yea the fake name.." She thought.  
"Uh are you sure, I don't want to barge in on a family meeting.." Celine answered.  
"Oh no, thats fine! Bianca won't mind!" Erica told her.  
"Well if you are sure.." Celine said.  
"We are sure, now lets go!" Kendall said as she stepped outside followed by Erica and Celine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mitchell ducked into a bush, watching the Kane women leaving his dead brother's apartment. He had Kendall and Erica right where he wanted them, with their backs facing him. What fools! He pulled the black gun out of his bag, the same gun used to kill Michael. Mitchell watched the ladies talk to eachother, this was going to be easier than he thought! He poked the gun out of the bush and aimed it in the middle of Erica and Kendall, hoping to catch the both of them with just one bullet. He pulled the trigger and with a bang, the bullet left the gun.  
  
(A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer than the first. Doesn't everyone just loooooove cliff hangers? LoL R/R and I will update! Sorry if I have misspelled words, please ignore them for now! I am going to try and download a Spell Check thing.)  
Teasers: Someone gets shot, Maria might have to operate, Ali is in the next chapter! 


	3. The Visit

Chapter 3  
  
(A/N: I changed Ali's name to Miranda because that is her name on the show)  
  
Celine stood outside of Michael's old apartment, facing Kendall and Erica.  
  
"If you would like, you can stay at my house for awhile." Kendall offered Celine.  
  
"Oh no thats alright, I can just live in the apartment with the police tape across it, wait a minute, was a crime committed there or something?" Celine asked.  
  
She saw Kendall and Erica exchange glances.  
  
"A horrible, horrible man was shot in that apartment." Erica answered.  
  
"Why was he so horrible?" Celine said, beginning to get curious.  
  
Kendall and Erica began to tell Celine about what happened to Bianca, but Celine was only half listening. Her eyes were locked on a rustling bush with the figure of a person squatting down in it.  
  
"What in the world?" Celine thought.  
  
To Celine's horror, a 38 hand gun poked out of the bushes, aiming for Kendall and Erica both.  
  
Celine didn't have time to think. A million thoughts sped through her head, but each one a blur. She could see his finger slowly pulling on the trigger, and she knew that she could not let either Kendall or Erica die.  
  
Celine gasped and was sure at any second, the trigger would be pulled. She threw herself forward and knocked Kendall and Erica out of the way, just as the man from the bushes fired the bullet. Celine stood, frozen, as she felt pain like she never felt before. Suddenly, she could feel herself falling, and falling......  
  
Kendall heard the deafening sound of a gun being fired as she felt herself being knocked over by Celine.  
  
"No..!" Kendall gasped, already knowing what had happened. She turned her head slowly to the right and could see Celine lying on the cobblestone ground, dark red blood staining her shirt.  
  
"Oh God!" Erica sobbed.  
  
Kendall knelt over Celine's body and picked her up. "We've got to get her to the hospital fast!" Kendall said.  
  
"I'll drive!" Erica said as she and Kendall hurried over to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria walked out of the depressing room, out of the wing of the hospital, and to the front desk of the hospital.  
  
"Help!" She heard Kendall scream as Kendall and Erica burst through the double doors of the hospital. Maria saw that Kendall was carrying a girl about the age of sixteen and gasped.  
  
"Anita, get a stretcher!" Maria yelled to her sister Anita, just as she entered the room. "Kendall what happened!?"  
  
"I don't know! One minute we were talking and the next.." Kendall cut off as tears sprung into her eyes.  
  
Anita quickly wheeled up the stretcher and Kendall set Celine carefully down on it. Some male nurses ran up to the stretcher and brought it into the emergency room.  
  
"What is her name and where did this happen?" Anita asked as she took out a pencil.  
  
"She said her name is Monica, and this happened outside of Kendall's apartment." Erica replied as she strode up to the group after watching the chaos from the double doors.  
  
"Okay," Maria said as she quickly wrote down the information. "Page Dr.Joe Martin." Maria shouted to the person at the front desk.  
  
In minutes Joe Martin entered the chaotic room. "I've heard what happened, and I have tried to locate all of the doctors, all of them are tied up but you Maria." Joe Martin told her. "I need you to go into surgery if it is needed."  
  
Maria took a minute to let the news sink in. "Are you crazy!? I can't do surgery, this girl can't die!" Maria screamed.  
  
Joe was taken aback. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Maria, I trust you. If she needs surgery then I want you to preform it." Joe Martin calmly commanded.  
  
"But I don't trust myself.." Maria begged.  
  
"Enough of that! I need to know how Monica is doing!" Kendall broke in. Nodding, Maria shuffled into the emergency room.  
  
"I'll call Bianca.." Erica excused herself sadly and sat by the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, where is Aunt Kendall and Grandma?" Miranda asked, flipping her waist length brown hair while her soft brown eyes remained glued to the window that over looked the road.  
  
"I don't know, they should have been here an hour ago. I'll just call- -" Bianca said, cut off by the ring of the telephone. Bianca picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello?" Bianca said to the caller. Erica's shaken voice filled her ear, "Bianca, oh my god, something terrible has happened and Kendall and I are down in the Pine Valley Hospital." "Oh my-- Is Kendall okay? Are you okay?" Bianca worried. "We are fine, will you please just come!" Erica pleaded. "I'll be there in a second." Bianca promised as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Miranda asked as she turned away from the window to face her mother.  
  
"Your Grandma.." Bianca replied as she snatched up her purse and coat and flew out the door. Miranda bewilderedly followed her mother's quick movements to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kendall, Bianca and Miranda are on their way." Erica told her as she slipped her cellphone back into her handbag. Kendall nodded slowly, although she would have rather them stay there.  
"Do you want me to tell her to bring a new shirt?" Erica said as she eyed the blood-covered shirt.  
  
Kendall for once noticed the shirt, but really didn't care. "No, no thats okay." Kendall answered quietly, looking at her red stained hands.  
  
Shouts from the emergency room met Kendall's ears and she snapped her head towards the door to see Maria fly out of the room with a nervous expression on her face. "She is loosing blood more fast than we expected! She needs surgery to get the bullet out!" Maria told them.  
  
"Maria, you are going to do it, right?" Kendall asked.  
  
"I'm going to have to, otherwise, she will die. There are no other doctors with free time." Maria said. On the outside, Maria looked confident. But on the inside, Maria felt so nervous, she was holding on the side of the front desk to keep from shaking.  
  
Erica pulled Maria aside. "Maria, I am sorry for all of the horrible things I have done to you in the past. Could we put that behind us?" Erica apologized sincerely. Maria took a second to reply, wondering if she should except the apology.  
  
"It's okay." Maria decided to accept it.  
  
Anita's head poked out of the silvery doors to the lobby. "Maria, It's time." Anita said, motioning her to come in. Maria flew to the door, glancing back at Kendall's eager face, then went into the room.  
  
Kendall stared at the metal doors until her eyes watered. Kendall felt someone place their hand softly on Kendall's shoulder.  
  
"Kendall what happened?"  
  
Kendall whirled around to see Bianca staring at her, and Miranda planted at the doorway. Bianca's eyes snapped down to Kendall's blood covered shirt and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! Kendall, are you okay?" Bianca asked as she turned pale.  
  
"I'm fine. A girl Miranda's age was shot near my condo, taking the bullet for me.." Kendall cut off when fresh tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. Kendall pulled Bianca aside and told the story in a whisper, so Miranda wouldn't hear.  
  
"Oh My God!" Bianca said in horror, after hearing what Kendall had to say.  
  
~~~  
  
"Grandma, whats going on?" Miranda asked with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Honey, a girl got shot, it's nothing for you to worry about." Erica answered, trying to sound as if it weren't a big deal.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Miranda worried.  
  
"I don't know. I'll run down and get some coffee for Kendall.." Erica excused herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Greenly made her way past the crowds of people in the hospital, searching for Pablo. She pushed a woman with black hair and said, "Watch it!". The woman turned around and it was none other than her "mother", Mary Smyth.  
  
"Darling! I heard about the wedding, it must be awful!" Mary said in her fake concerned tone that Greenly was used to. Greenly knew she was referring to Jack and Erica's wedding.  
  
No actually, Jack is happy." Greenly answered, annoyance flooding her voice.  
  
"No I mean Erica being your step mom, she has to be the most horrible mother on the planet." Mary said.  
  
Greenly smiled to herself. It was getting more and more easy to get Mary to say something stupid lately. "No you are the worst mother on the planet, now excuse me!" Greenly made a move to leave, only to be stopped by Mary.  
  
"Just because you two are related now, it doesn't change matters" Mary told her.  
  
~~~  
  
Erica had been watching the feud from the elevator entrance, looking for a chance to break in. She had never been one to share things with Mary, and she wasn't going to start now. Erica casually strode up the the two, slipping her arm around Greenly's waist.  
  
"Yes it does Mary, Greenly is my daughter now and I will treat her no other way." Erica said, pretending not to notice the confused looks that Greenly was shooting her.  
  
"This conversation is between Greenly and I." Mary told her.  
  
"Correction, it was between you and Greenly." Erica shot back.  
  
"I'm not finished talking to her." Mary's face turned red with fury  
  
"Well I'm sure finished talking to you!" Greenly walked towards the coffee stand followed by Erica. "What was that back there?" Greenly asked, with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"The truth." Erica answered simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kendall tried her best not to cry in front of Miranda, but a few tears escaped her eyes. It felt like seconds had turned to minutes, and minutes turned into eternity, but Kendall's watch showed only twenty minutes had passed.  
  
Unexpectedly, Anita burst out of the room. "The surgery was successful, the bullet it out.." Anita gave the good news first.  
  
Kendall smiled for the first time since the "accident".  
  
"But, she has lost a lot of blood. She needs a blood donation, and fast!" Anita hurried.  
  
Kendall pondered this for a moment. "So what are you waiting for? Test me!" Kendall said.  
  
Anita took a needle out of her lab coat pocket, swabbed Kendall's arm, and drew blood. Anita then disappeared behind the heavy doors of the testing room, only to reappear minutes later. "This is amazing!" Anita hinted.  
  
(Teasers: Will the seceret about Celine come out? Will Erica and Greenly make peace?) 


	4. Sister's Suspision

Chapter Four

"What! What's amazing?" Kendall pressed Anita for answers.

"The bloods.. they are almost identical!" Anita stared in awe at the test results.

"Great! That's great, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, we can use some of your blood." Anita answered. "Kendall, are you sure you arn't related to her?"

"As far as I know, I am not related to her." Kendall answered Anita's question.

"The bloods... they are just so, identical. If you want me to run a DNA test I will.. oh, forget it." Anita motioned Kendall to follow her into the blood room. "By the way you were wrong, her name is not Monica, It's Celine."

Kendall stared wide-eyed at Anita for the longest time.

"What do you mean the truth?" Greenly asked Erica.

"You heard me, it's the truth. You are my daughter now, so, I should start treating you like one." Erica answered.

Greenly studied Erica, trying to figure out if this was one big lie. She could not see any signs that she was lieing. "So does this mean I have to treat you like a mother?" Greenly asked.

"Yes, of course!" Erica smiled and led Greenly to the elevator.

"What?" Anita asked as Kendall stared at her like she had two heads. Anita took the blood drawing machien out and put the needle in Kendall's arm.

"Celine, that must be wrong! She told me her name was Monica!" Kendall winced as Anita began drawing blood.

"No, the records say that her name is Celine, why is that a problem?" Anita switched off the machien when she had enough of Kendall's blood.

"Anita.. will you go ahead with the DNA test?" Kendall asked.

Anita gave Kendall a confused look, but nodded as she left the room with the blood.

Kendall sipped the juice the hospital had given her after the blooddrawing. _"Celine could be my sister.."_ Kendall thought. She could hear footsteps outside of the room and Bianca pushed open the door.

"Kendall, they hooked up the blood. Maria thinks that Monica will be just fine." Bianca smiled.

Kendall smiled faintly, although she was happy about the news. "Bianca, there is something I should tell you."

"What..?" Bianca had a concerned expression on her face as she sat down next to Kendall.

"Her name isn't Monica, it's Celine, and, she could be our sister." Kendall told a wide-eyed Bianca.

"Kendall, are you crazy! She can't be!" Bianca said.

"No, I found papers....papers in our mother's desk. She put a baby up for adoption, and that baby's name was Celine Montgomery."

The women could hear their mother's laughing voice from the hallway. Bianca had an angry expression on her face and left the small room in a hurry, with Kendall close behind.

"What are you trying to pull?" Bianca angrily said to Erica, not even noticing that she had interupted her conversation with Greenly.

"What are you talking about Bianca? I was just getting coffee with Greenly."

"No, you no exactly what I am talking about Mother!" Bianca fumed.

"Maybe I should leave.." Greenly trailed as Bianca shot her a deadly glance.

"I have no idea about what you are talking about Bianca!" Erica told her.

"Oh so you had no idea that the girl who took a bullet for you could be your daughter!?" Kendall said as she moved away from the door frame of the blood drawing room.

There was a long silence that suddenly hung over the fighting women.

"How could that be....I," Erica stopped when she saw the looks her daughters had given her,"I mean, her name is Monica not--"

"Celine, her name is Celine." Bianca interrupted.

"Oh, Oh my.." Erica said as she turned slightly pale in the face.

"Well we'll know for sure tomorrow," Kendall told them, "Anita is running a DNA test."

Suddenly, Maria burst out of the hospital Emergency Room with a glowing smile on her face. "Celine is awake, if you want to see her!" Maria said with a hint of excitement hanging in her voice.

Erica shot a glance towards Kendall. "Thank you, Thank you so much Maria!" Kendall thanked her. She was so happy she could hug Maria, but she didn't. Instead, she whisked into the Emergency Room. Kendall pushed open the door and gentally tapped the door with her fist.

"Celine is it okay If I come in?" Kendall asked softly.

"Sure oh..." Celine replied as she gripped her head. An aching pain had struck, but she still noticed what Kendall had called her.

Kendall entered the hospital room and let the door shut silently behind her. "Yes I know about your name kido." Kendall answered the unasked question.

"You arn't mad that I lied, are you?" Celine asked, her voice slightly weak.

"No, we are just glad you are okay! You gave us all a little scare!" Kendall replied lightly.

Celine replied with a forced smile. Celine's eyes widened largely as she cast a glace at Kendall's soaked shirt. "Kendall, you were hit too!?" Celine said as she quickly sat up, ignoring the head rush it gave her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Lie back down you need your rest." Kendall said in concern as she shot out and helped the poor girl lie back down. "This is..," Kendall stopped, remembering how the dreadful sound of the gunshot made her feel, "This is all your blood."

"I bled that much?" Celine said as she gawked at Kendall's shirt. "Im sorry about that.."

"Sorry?" Kendall asked as she sat on the edge of Celine's blue hospital bed. "You saved my life, and my mother's. We are all so thankful that you had the courage to do something so brave and dareing."

Celine blushed, but somehow it made her face turn a shade whiter than before"Oh it was nothing really, I mean, what would you have done? I had to do something to protect my new fam--friends.." Celine corrected herself quickly.

"Celine, what do you know that I don't?" Kendall asked with a curious expression forming on her face.

"N-Nothing, I just--" Celine was cut off as Erica quickly strode into the room.

"Oh Celine your alright, That's great news!" Erica said brightly as she stood next to where Kendall sat.

Celine nodded as she flashed Erica a weak smile. "I am glad to see you two are okay" Celine told them truthfully.

"I hope you get out of this hospital soon, Kendall and I got to talking." Erica smiled, she knew exactly what Kendall was going to ask Celine.

"And I would like you to stay with me, as long as you like." Kendall finished for her mother.

Celine smiled again, as big and as bright her condition would let her. "Sure, Okay! As long as you don't mind, of course." Celine answered eagerly.

"Mind? We both owe it to you!" Kendall said, excited too. She always wondered like what it would be like to take care of a kid, even if it could be her own sister.

"Okay visiting time is over. My little patient needs her rest!" Maria said as she walked into the room almost soundlessly.

"How long will she be in here?" Erica asked.

"About a day or two, or untill she feels strong enough to go out." Maria answered as she buisied herself as she checked the moniters to see if Celine was doing well.

"Thank you so much Maria." Kendall said as she she smiled at Celine and Maria both and left the room followed by Erica.

"She looks a lot like you, you know." Bianca said to her mother as she peered through the door just as Kendall and Erica came through it. Celine had curly brown locks and brown eyes, just like most of the Kane children.

"I suppose so.." Erica answered, not in a hurry to admit that it could be her daughter.

"Are you kidding! She's the spitting image of you!" Greenly too had glanced at the girl, but admitatly shut up because of the look of daggers that Erica gave her.

"Aunt Kendall!" Miranda seemed to have appeared from nowhere at Kendall's side."What, kid-o?" Kendall answered Miranda.

"Who is that girl? And what is going on? I have been totally left out in the dark about all of this!" Miranda fumed.

Kendall shot a glace towards Bianca and saw her sister shaking her head.

"Well, Miranda.. This girl got shot, and, we are just.. taking care of her for now." Kendall told the half-truth.

Miranda bit her lip, then smiled. "Well I hope she is okay! Im just off to the.. lunch room, for a drink." Miranda said as she trotted off untill she was out of sight, but the hospital door was still in plain sight. _"Fine if they don't want to tell me then I'll find out on my own." _Miranda thought.

"I think we should all go out for some fresh air!" Miranda could here Erica saying.

Miranda watched the women file out of the waiting room, and out of the outer doors. She quickly slipped out of the hallway she was hiding in and slipped into the Emergency Room where Celine lay. "Hello, are you Celine? I'm Miranda." Miranda asked the pale faced girl.

"Yes , I am Celine.." Celine answered, curiosity hanging in her voice.

"I'm Kendall's neice, and Bianca Montgomery's daughter." Miranda properly introduced herself.

"Montgomery... Oh yeah, I've met Kendall, and Erica, but not your mother." Celine answered.

"Oh." Miranda answered. There was a short silence, only to be broken by Miranda. "How do you know them?" She asked.

"I just met them this morning." Celine answered.

"Miranda!" Miranda whirrled around as she heard her name being called. It was her Aunt Kendall.

"Oh hi Aunty Kendall!" Miranda said brightly, trying to figure out if she was in trouble or not.

"Save it, im not going to punish you this time. Your mother is leaving now and she wants you to go with her." Kendall said to Miranda.

"Well, okay. Bye Celine, get well soon!" Miranda said brightly as she skipped out of the room.

"That kid.. Celine I think I am going to head home too, Will you be alright here by yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Yes I'll be fine." Celine answered and saw Kendall exit the room. She layed her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

(A/N: I Lost my disk --; So i am very sorry for the long update! I am already typing the next chapter so that one WILL come soon, how do you think about a Miranda/James couple or maybe a Miranda/James/Celine love triangle?)

(Teasers: The results come back, who is Celine? The shadowy figure makes a surprise visit, but to whom, and where?)


End file.
